Rodney Oshiro
: "I win." :: -'Rodney' :: Rodney is an American exchange student in the game Anilogics. He's played by Martin. Appearance Rodney has a very simple design. He has short, black hair with spiky ends. His eyes are green and more often than not he has a bored/unamused look on his face. He tends to carry around his sportsbag that's filled with all different types of sports gear. His clothes are for sports and the outdoors. Rodney´s height 172 cm "5.77", an average in height in Japan. Backstory Rodney had a very rough time growing up. His family lived in Hollywood, California. His mom, Leila, was a famous actress and his dad, Ryu, owns the world famous DigiCorp. Due to their jobs they didn't have time for Rodney, and when they did it was mostly for family gatherings, but even then they paid more attention to their relatives than their son. They seemed to have a lot of time to themselves though, giving the impression they didn't like him at all. Indeed, they didn't seem to know fully how to raise a son. Instead, Rodney spent time with was then his friends. It was a small gang who hanged out in a park, and while causing some trouble, it was never anything serious. He was actually the only one in the group who could cook (at least decently) and thus spent a lot of time making food, which he actually enjoyed. Even so, he didn't feel like he fitted in fully. Schools was not anything for Rodney. He just attended for the grades, and paid minimum attention unless it was gym class. While getting many offers to join clubs and even play professionally, Rodney declined. Things would get worse, as one rainy night, the gang had ran into trouble with a rival gang and a fight had started. After a horrendous mishap, Rodney hospitalised a girl, which he later learned didn't survive. He felt bad and left the gang and became even more reclusive. Not too long after, his parents sent him to his grandpa in Japan, and Rodney saw it as a new start. Little did he know what fate had in store for him. Adventures Rodney is one of the main characters in Aetheras in the Anilogics roleplaying game. While being an exchange student, he also works as a chef in his grandpa's restaurant. He spent most of the adventure trying to avoid the Aether conflict while only taking care of himself. That totally failed and now he has a split personality, and friends from pretty much every faction. Skills, Powers, and Abilities Rodney is a very skilled sportsman, he has trophies from a lot of sports he has played, and he is an active sportsman. Playing active sports has made him good at making plans up on the spot. When not doing sports, Rodney can be found in the kitchen, honing his chef skills. His Aether power used to be a ferocious monster form made out of the strange Daether. It was destroyed by Aetheras, currently leaving him without an Aether power. Personality Rodney is a person who has learned only to care for himself, and while he's slowly starting to care for other people, he puts his own survival in focus. Despite trying to stay out of trouble, trouble seems to not want to let him go. He is very stubborn and determined, and he's not afraid to fight dirty if needed. Rodney likes to be free and tries to stay away from commitment such as clubs. Quotes "My parents REALLY hate me..." ''-'''Rodney in various situations he don't like' "That wasn't a sting..." ''-'''Reacting to a huge explosion while getting stabbed by a Aether gun' Trivia *Rodney currently holds the record of used special skills, having used at least three. *Rodney is the first character in Anilogics who has had his Aether power removed. Category:Anilogics Characters